Secrets and Lies
by ClewisforLife
Summary: A Clane/Clewis fanfic. Zane tells Cleo he loves her, Cleo isnt sure between Zane and Lewis, Lewis is cheating on Cleo with Rikki, Emma is confused. Rated K
1. Strike 1

MoonPool

"Lewis looked good last night" Rikki Said

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked

" She's right! He did." Cleo said dreamily thinking about Lewis

"Ok? Well, I got to go to work." Emma said and swam off

" I got to go too. Uhh Bye Cleo." Rikki said and swam off.

Cleo goes under and swims.

Beach

Cleo dries and stands up.

"Hey Cleo!" Zane smiled as he saw the brunette

"Hi Zane." Cleo said

"Cleo. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, I guess. What's up?" Cleo said

Cleo's ringtone " Watch this space" goes off.

"Hello? No I'm not. Zane's here. WHAT?! I'll be right there" Cleo exclaimed while clicking off her phone

"Cleo, I really need to talk to you!" Zane said frustrated.

"Another time. Ok?" Cleo said and she ran to the Juicenet.

Juicenet

"Are you sure Ash is cheating on you?" Cleo asked while drying the tears of her best friend

"Positive. I...I saw him with another girl." Emma said between tears

"Emma, its ok." Cleo said as she got a text.

_Meet me at Mako in 20 minutes._

_Love, Lewis._

" Sorry Em, I got to go." Cleo smiled and grabbed her bag.

" Cleo, can I PLEASE talk to you?" Zane begged

"Make it quick." Cleo said.

They sat down at a table.

"Can I get you anything?" Zane asked

"No thanks. I'm meeting Lewis." Cleo replied

"Ahh Lewis. How is your relationship?"

" Good I guess," Cleo said suspiciously "What do you want Zane? Your never this nice to me?"

"Ahh Cleo," Zane said " Your funny,beautiful,sweet.... Lewis is one lucky guy to have a girl like you."

"What are you saying?" Cleo asked.

" I'm in love with you, Cleo." Zane said as he reached for her hand.

Cleo's eyes were in shock and she ran out of the Juicenet.

"Cleo?" Zane yelled as he ran out of the Juicenet after her.

It was too late. He watched as Cleo dived into the water and swam away.


	2. Strike 2

Mako Island

Cleo swam behind a rock. Her mind was thoughts of Zane. She dried and stood up.

" Hey Cleo," Lewis said as he sat down " I miss you"

Lewis kissed Cleo and could tell Cleo was shaking.

"Are you alright?" Lewis asked worried

"Yeah. Let's go for a swim." Cleo replied, anxious to swim.

Lewis put on his snorkel stuff and they went swimming. Cleo held Lewis' hand and swam but couldn't focus. All she could see was Zane telling him he loved her. She then forgot about it.

On the Dock

" That was really fun," Cleo smiled as she held Lewis' hand " I really lo..."

" HEY CLEO!" Zane yelled to Cleo

Panicked, Cleo dived into the water and swam off. Zane was the last person she wanted to see.

" Cleo? Zane what did you do!?!" Lewis asked Zane " Since she met me at Mako, she's looked scared to death."

"Cleo's a pretty girl. You better be careful nobody takes her from you." Zane smiled

"She's my girlfriend. Stay away, Zane I know you." Lewis scowled at Zane

" Treat her right Lewis! Maybe she has feelings for someone else!" Zane hinted

" Maybe she doesnt. I'm her boyfriend not you!" Lewis scolded

" We'll see." Zane said as he left.

Cleo's Room

Cleo listened to her iPod confused. The song was on repeat, " Don't Wanna Be Torn" by Hannah Montana. She kept having thoughts from her times with Lewis to Zane. Kissing Lewis at Mako and walking with Zane on the pier.

_What am I going to do? _Cleo thought as she cried into her pillow

Cleo called Lewis.

_Hey you've reached Lewis. Leave a message._ BEEP!

" Lewis," Cleo cried into the phone. " I can't do this. I just can't." Cleo had burst into tears by then " I'm sorry" She whispered as she hung up and ran as fast as she could into the water.

Dance

" Hey Rikki" Lewis said " I got to go. Cleo called."

" Come on Lewis, We were having fun!" Rikki smiled " Ok."

Rikki put her arms around Lewis and kissed him

Emma stood there shocked. RIKKI KISSED LEWIS! LEWIS KISSED BACK!

" Rikki and Lewis?" Emma whispered

"Emma?" Lewis said

"Oh hi Lewis" Emma said angry " Where's Cleo?"

"I can't find her anywhere. I thought she would be here guess not." Lewis lied.

Emma looked at him in disgust. _ What a jerk! _Emma thought

Lewis checked his phone.

_One message?_ Lewis thought

Lewis listened to it upset.

_CLEO!_

He ran out of the dance and on to his boat.


	3. Where is Cleo?

Docks

Lewis ran to his boat and turned it on.

_I got to save Cleo. ECLIPSE!_

Emma appeared behind him.

" Emma," Lewis said " I need your help, Cleo..."

"I'm not helping you." Emma said. "You are cheating on Cleo! I saw you kiss Rikki."

" Its not what you think, she kissed me." Lewis said

" YOU WERE WITH HER!" Emma yelled. " I HATE YOU!"

Emma froze the boat's motor and walked off.

"EMMA!" Lewis called after her

Lewis looked around and saw Zane.

"Zane I need to use the Zodiac" Lewis said

"Why?"

" Emma is moonstruck." Lewis lied

" OK?" Zane said and gave him the keys

Lewis turned on the motor and headed to the moonpool.

Mako

Lewis pulled the boat on to the sand and ran to the moonpool.

"CLEO?" Lewis said

_Shes not here._

Lewis ran to the Zodiac and went to all the places he could think of. His ringtone went off.

"Cleo!"

" No. Its Mr Setori."

"Oh." Lewis said disappointed

" I know you two are dating. Is she with you? I havent seen her all day."

" No Mr Setori. I am out looking for her though,"

" If you see her, please bring her home." Mr Setori said and hung up.

Moon Pool

Cleo went in and wiped some of the tears.

_Why is it so hard? _

The moon went over the Moon Pool.

_Uh Oh._

The light went on Cleo's tail.

_I need to find Lewis. I need to get out._

Then everything went black


	4. The Confession

Cleo woke up very confused. She looked around and had no idea where she was. Then, she heard voices.

" I know Max, but Emma is going to tell her!"

_Lewis, Cleo thought_

" Well Lewis, if that's really whats going on, why don't you just tell her?"

"Max, I just cant. I love her and I don't wanna see her hurt."

_Wait? Lewis **LOVES** me? And why would I be hurt? Cleo thought hard_

Lewis opened the door and smiled.

" Cleo! Your awake!" He smiled and he hugged her.

"Uhh yeah." Cleo said as she looked around "Where am I?"

"Oh! Your at Max's house." Lewis explained

_Flashback_

_Lewis had spent hours looking for Cleo. He decided to check the moon pool on last time. When he slid down, he gasped in horror. Cleo was laying halfway on land unconscious. _

" _CLEO!" Lewis yelled and picked her up "I am so sorry. I'm the worse boyfriend ever!"_

_End Flashback_

"Uh Lewis? Can I ask you something?" Cleo said, refusing to look at Lewis.

"Sure. Anything!" Lewis said curious

Cleo turned and looked at him

"Why will you see me hurt?" Cleo asked, hurt at the question.

Lewis looked at her confused and his eyes widen.

" Oh. Not you. I was talking about Rikki. Zane's broke up with her." Lewis lied.

Cleo crossed her arms as tears formed

"So you love Rikki?" Cleo said as she let a tear escape

Lewis grabbed Cleo's hands and sat down.

" No! I love her more like a sister. I love you." Lewis smiled

Cleo smiled. She knew she should be mad at Lewis, but she just couldn't. He was her boyfriend and every time she saw him she couldn't help but smile.

" I love you too, Lewis." Cleo said as she wiped away tears

Lewis leaned in and kissed Cleo and pulled her up.

" Do you feel better?" Lewis curiously asked as they left the room.

" A little. My head really hurts and so does my arm." Cleo answered

" Hello Cleo." Max said

"Hey Max." Cleo greeted Max as she and Lewis sat down on the couch

"So Cleo," Max continued, " Do you remember what happened?"

"Well I remember this." Cleo said as she grabbed the hand Lewis offered.

She explained everything that had happened

"Cleo," Lewis comforted as Cleo burst into tears. " Do you like Zane?"

Cleo looked at him in tears

" I don't know! I don't know anything!" Cleo said as a glass of water fell on her. _No tail_ "Wheres my tail?"

"You lost it for 12 hours. You were in the pool during the eclipse." Lewis said as he squeezed her hand

Cleo tried to stand up but slipped and hit her head on the table.

" Cleo!" Lewis and Max said together

Cleo just laid there with eyes shut.

" I use to be a doctor, Lewis. Take her to the guest room." Max ordered while he walked to a supply closet.


	5. Helping Cleo

Lewis POV

I took my beautiful girlfriend Cleo upstairs to the guest room. I put her down on the bed and looked at her. She was bleeding but she looked like she would be alright.

_Why do I have to be with Rikki? I have to break up with her. I thought_

Max came into the room with a bunch of medical supplies with him.

" Let's run some tests." Max said. "Lewis, go wet a towel"

I ran to the bathroom and put some water on a soft towel. I ran back to the guest room to find Max, sticking a needle in Cleo's arm. I handed him the towel.

"Thanks Lewis. Can you put it on her forehead? She has a fever." Max informed me.

I nodded and put the towel on her forehead. I felt so bad for her. She looked so pale.

" Her pulse is slowing down!" Max said shocked.

"Well, then do something!" I replied back. I can't lose _my _Cleo, I love her too much.

Max took out some machine and connected it to Cleo's forehead and where her pulse was.

"Lewis, this is top secret. But, when I was your age, I created this machine that can read minds." Max said proudly

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes,really." Max replied back and handed me headphones while he continued tests.

I listened. I heard "_Lewis, Lewis how could you do this to me? Don't leave me! Destroy everything. No,don't you love Lewis!"_ I took the headphones off and looked at Max.

"Now, do you REALLY love her?" Max asked me.

"Yes." I said. I lied a bit, I do love her, but I don't want to hurt her with being with Rikki. Cleo was...IS the best thing that has ever happened to me and will probably be the best thing I'll ever have in my life. I heard Max's watch beep and he picked Cleo up. He put her in a secret room I've never seen before. He put her in an empty tank and pressed a button that looked like an eclipse on the wall. The tank immediately started to fill with water and Cleo's tail came out. Cleo started to open her eyes.

Cleo's POV 

I woke up in a strange tank filled with water. I slowly opened my eyes and saw _my_ Lewis sitting down on the couch in the room watching me. He smiled sweetly at me. Max turned off the tank while Lewis helped me out. They set me in this drier that dried me in about twenty seconds. I stood up a little wobbly with Lewis' help.

"Are you alright?" He asked sweetly. I knew he was hiding something.

"I have an awful headache but besides that I'm OK." I said

"Here are some pills I invented." Max gave me the pills. "Take two a day it will stop any pain you may have."

I nodded and looked around.

Lewis took my hand and we left the house.

Zane walked up to Lewis and me and pushed Lewis and I to the ground....

_I have decided not to update until I get at least 8 reviews. ~Melissa~_


	6. The Fight

Cleo's POV

"What the hell!" Lewis said to Zane as he helped me up. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

" Cleo's mine!" Zane said grabbing my arm. I tried pulling away.

" Zane, Cleo's MY girlfriend. YOUR with Rikki!" Lewis said pulling me away and into a hug. I held on to him, feeling protected. Zane and Lewis kept arguing. Max signaled me to come inside. I unwrapped myself from Lewis and went towards Max.

"Cleo, we need to talk." Max told me as he motioned me to sit down.

"About what?" I asked curiously as I sat down.

" So, you and the girls are doing okay?"

"Of course!" I said. _Why wouldn't we be? I thought._

" That Eclipse....may have done something to you, Cleo. It did to Gracie.....that's part of how I lost her."

"What happened?"

"I just lost her..." He said as he saw Cleo. "Be careful"

I nodded and went outside slowly. I saw Zane trying to kill Lewis.

"STOP!" I screamed and tried to break them up. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Zane tried to fight him but I pushed him back. He ended up punching me. I fell down in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL ZANE!" Lewis yelled and punched him He kneeled down beside me. "You alright, Cleo?" He asked as he hugged me. I nodded but felt I was bleeding. I stood up with Lewis' help. Zane tackled Lewis while I was in his arms so him and I went down.

" That's it!" I said angry. I used my powers to make him fall into the water. Lewis comforted me and I kissed him. Zane came up angry. I saw Max watching in his window. My phone went off so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Em, What's wrong?" I asked. She sounded like she was crying

"R..Rikki....and...and.."

"Where are you?"

"My house..." She replied crying.

"I'll be right there!" I said as I hung up. "Lewis, I have to go see Emma. Text me." I said fast as I kissed his cheek. I ran there as fast as I could. I rang the door bell and there I saw Emma crying.

"Emma!" I said and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

" Your-Your going to be be up-upset..." She replied crying.

"Just tell me..." I replied.

She continued crying and said "Rikki and Lewis were kissing."


End file.
